Delicate in every way (but one)
by lges
Summary: Lavande adorait son travail. Mais ce qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout dans son job, c'était Romilda. Et tous les matins, à partir de 8h et ce jusqu'à la fermeture, Lavande s'efforçait de ne pas la regarder. Enfin, ça c'était le mot d'ordre jusqu'à ce que des zombies envahissent le magasin. :: LavandeRomilda zombie!au ::


_nota bene: modern!au, zombie!au. lavanderomilda. fiction à plusieurs chapitres  
_ _trigger warnings_ _: violence, gore, sexe dans l'ensemble de la fiction. rating M.  
j'espère que cette nouvelle aventure vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire._

* * *

 **QUELQUE PART EN CALIFORNIE. J-15**

Romilda était tombée amoureuse de Lavande le jour où elle l'avait vu fendre le crâne d'un zombie en deux. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient sur son visage en boucles indisciplinées. Elle était penchée au-dessus du corps, illuminée par la lumière artificielle des néons violets du rayon surgelé.

— Tu crois qu'il est bien mort, cette fois ?

Elle avait planté la barre de fer qu'elle utilisait comme arme dans la poitrine du cadavre « juste au cas où ».

Lavande était précautionneuse.

Malheureusement, Romilda pas autant.

Lavande se recoiffait (ce n'était pas comme si elle avait le temps de se tresser les cheveux dernièrement…), essuyait les trainées de sang noir qui lui coulait sur les joues, presque invisible sur sa peau sombre, et défroissait ses vêtements du mieux qu'elle pouvait et pendant ce temps, Romilda…

Lavande lui avait souri, comme si elle n'était pas au cœur de la fin du monde et qu'elle ne risquait pas de mourir en allant faire les courses.

Romilda, dans sa tête, faisait un signe de croix. Elle aurait peut-être dû faire attention.

Elle aurait peut-être dû choisir un autre moment pour tomber amoureuse « juste au cas où »

* * *

 **SANTA MONICA. J-0**

Lavande adorait son travail. Elle _adorait_ maquiller les gens, enfiler sa blouse, épingler son badge, manier ses pinceaux, laisser voir aux gens une meilleure version d'eux même, faire émerger une nouvelle personne chaque jour, chargée de paillettes, de poudres et d'highlighters.

(Personne ne croyait qu'elle trouverait _sa place_. Ni son père qui ne jurait que par les chiffres, ni son petit-ami du lycée – Ron était un rêveur, maintenant c'était elle qui peignait des rêves en couleurs – qui préférait l'embrasser plutôt que parler ambitions et métiers.)

Lavande adorait son travail. Les échantillons gratuits, la pause déjeuner dans le petit café d'à côté, l'odeur de la section parfumerie, si forte qu'elle n'avait même pas besoin de se parfumer en partant.

Mais ce qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout dans son job, c'était Romilda.

Tous les matins, dès 8h, c'était Romilda. Romilda enfilant sa blouse, épinglant son badge sur la poitrine, nouant ses cheveux pour qu'il ne la gêne pas quand elle déambulait à la recherche de clients égarés.

Et tous les matins, à partir de 8h et ce jusqu'à la fermeture, Lavande _s'efforçait_ de ne pas la regarder.

Et malgré tous les efforts du monde, les clientes insatisfaites de leurs maquillages ou celles qui ne trouvaient pas la fragrance idéale, cela restait une tâche difficile à accomplir.

Et Romilda, c'était plus intense que tous les fards à paupière du monde. C'était la seule raison qui la poussait à se lever le matin. Pour la lueur dans ses yeux, pour un bref échange, deux mains qui se touchent par mégarde. (Beaucoup trop de moments pour les compter : remonter la fermeture éclair de sa robe, rajuster le badge qui indiquait Sonia au lieu de Romilda, s'échanger des _tips_ entre deux clientes…)

Lavande adorait son travail, alors il n'était pas question qu'elle le perde, même pas pour une fille. Surtout pas pour une fille.

Enfin, ça c'était le mot d'ordre jusqu'à ce que des zombies envahissent le magasin, rampant entre les allées sous les néons crus, plongeant leurs mains dans les entrailles des clients, mélangeant le carmin de leurs sangs aux teintes les plus vives de rouges à lèvres.

 _Beauty is Terror_ , avait-elle lu dans un livre quand elle avait encore le temps de lire (et donc moins de temps à s'égarer dans les yeux sombres de Romilda). C'était peut-être vrai : peut-être que la beauté soulignait la peur, était utilisé comme rempart à la terreur.

Mais alors qu'elle fuyait le magasin qui l'avait si bien accueilli, après avoir prestement vidée la caisse et dérapée sur une flaque de sang, avec Romilda sur ses arrières, elle songea que tout cela n'avait rien à voir avec la réalité.

Rien n'était beau dans ce carnage. Ce n'était qu'horreur et désespoir.

x.

— Où vas-t-on ? demanda Romilda après 10 kilomètres passés à marcher sans se retourner, seulement animée par la peur, toujours plus loin mais jamais assez à l'abri du danger.

— Je ne sais pas, avoua l'autre fille en remettant une mèche blonde derrière son oreille. Il doit bien y avoir des réfugiés quelque part.

Elles s'étaient faites la promesse de ne jamais – _jamais_ – regarder en arrière, à une heure de là, mais le temps passait et leurs estomacs criaient famine.

Dehors, elles avaient vu l'étendue du désastre. Romilda s'était arrêtée à peine 30 secondes alors que les portes du magasin de beauté battaient dans leurs dos. Elle avait eu le temps de se signer et de contempler le –

Contempler le parking jonché de cadavres.

Contempler les magasins aux vitrines fracassées, les gens qui courraient dans tout les sens, les monstres qui déglutissaient, la bouche pleine de sang frais.

Puis Lavande avait attrapé sa main et elles avaient fait comme les autres. Elles avaient fui.

Et maintenant, elles avaient faim et soif. Elles étaient fatiguées.

(trop humaine, trop faible, trop fragile.)

Lavande avait envie de vomir. Comment pouvait-elle avoir faim après tout ça ? Comment pouvait-elle avoir envie de la fille devant-elle (ses cheveux bruns collés à sa nuque par le sang et la sueur, sa combinaison à pois qui avait dû lui couter un mois de salaire, désormais ruinée.) alors que des gens étaient morts en face d'elle ?

Lavande se demanda si elles étaient réellement capables de vivre dans un monde dont les règles avaient changé si brutalement. Elles avaient quitté la ville pour la périphérie. Les magasins étaient moins nombreux, les maisons plus petites.

Mais ce qui tétanisait Lavande, c'était –

Le silence.

Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans les rues. Elles étaient seules pour la première fois depuis le début.

Et en prenant le temps de bien y penser, Lavande se rendit compte, simultanément, de deux choses : premièrement, sa main était toujours dans celle de Romilda, scellée comme dans les jeux d'enfants par le sang et la sueur deuxièmement, sa main était dans celle de Romilda et le 8h-12h qui justifiait qu'elles passent autant de temps ensemble n'avait plus lieu d'être.

Donc, elles étaient seules, témoins de l'étrange intimité que seule une attaque de zombie pouvait créer.

Lavande se sentit rougir et comme la parfaite jeune femme de 20 ans qu'elle était, baissa les yeux.

Ce qui s'avéra être une très mauvaise idée dans la mesure où l'apocalypse n'avait pas encore un jour d'existence.

Un zombie sauta sur elle au moment où elle songea qu'en effet son comportement de collégienne allait les faire tuer. Comme une confirmation, la créature rugit glapit, mordit.

Elle sentait sa chaleur animale, l'odeur de putréfaction de sa chair et la façon dont sa peau ou ce qui en restait se plissait quand elle le frappait. Lavande se débattait comme une lionne, lançant des coups de pieds dans le vide alors que la bouche noire de la créature se rapprochait de plus en plus de son visage.

Ses doigts crochus, gris de terre et de pourriture, tiraient sur ses vêtements, cherchaient le chemin le plus rapide vers son cœur.

Puis, la jeune blonde vit surgir un poing et le monstre tomba à la renverse. Le corps mou du zombie amortit sa chute. Et, relevant la tête, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Un zombie avait failli la tuer (encore.)

Et Romilda tenait son poing serré d'une main tremblante, replié contre sa poitrine. (tout de sa french manucure sophistiquée à la manière dont elle avait rentré son pouce à l'intérieur de son poing indiquait qu'elle ne savait _manifestement_ pas frapper quelqu'un.) Son visage exprimait un mélange de douleur et de satisfaction qui étrangement paraissait aller de pair.

— C'est gratifiant de sauver la vie de quelqu'un, commenta-t-elle.

— Oh, je ne sais pas, je fais ça tous les jours. Il faut bien que quelqu'un vienne à la rescousse de toutes ces trentenaires qui ne savent pas choisir la bonne teinte de fond de teint, plaisanta Lavande.

Cela eu au moins le mérite de faire rire sa collègue. Sa main était sans doute cassée et le monde était devenu cruel mais au moins, elle savait encore la faire rire.

Avec un hochement d'épaule maladroit, Lavande se remit en marche. Derrière elle, gisait le corps du mort-vivant. Il redeviendrait bientôt décomposition et poussière.

Du plat de la main, elle chercha à déplier la ride imaginaire qui naissait toujours entre ses sourcils quand Lavande était contrariée. Sa mère avait la même.

Dans son estomac, quelque chose se contracta.

— Allons chercher quelque chose à manger ! s'exclama-t-elle si fort qu'elle en fit sursauter la brune qui tentait tant bien que mal de suivre son nouveau rythme. Je meurs de faim !

Le nœud ne se desserra pas. Quelque part dans une de ces maisons, sa mère devait être agrippée à ses couteaux de cuisine. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

Romilda devait avoir de la famille, elle aussi. Elle se rappelait vaguement d'une petite sœur qui avait été accepté à Stanford pour étudier l'histoire de l'art.

(Comme leurs conversations paraissaient lointaines, nimbées dans une lumière paisible, derrière la silhouette confortable de leur comptoir.)

Finalement, elles trouvèrent un fast-food en bord de route. L'endroit projetait une lumière jaune sur les tables en lino. Le sol était propre mais plusieurs banquettes avaient été éventrées. Le restaurant était vide. Pas un client. Pas un vendeur. Pas un cuisinier.

Romilda passa dans la cuisine. Elle prit même la peine de se laver les mains avant de faire chauffer un steak.

Elles s'installèrent à un box près de la porte mais éloignée de la fenêtre. Lavande, entre deux bouchées, passaient en revue toutes les sorties possibles. Entre deux respirations, elle essayait de mettre en pratique tout les livres de pensée positive qu'elle avait collectionné depuis ses 12 ans.

Ses parents, fervents défenseur de la méthode douce, ne l'avaient pas du tout préparé à l'apocalypse.

Romilda posa sa main sur la sienne.

— On va s'en sortir.

Ses bonnes paroles ne l'empêchèrent pas d'aller vomir dans les toilettes. Lavande resta dehors, à l'attendre.

Elle entendit quelques larmes, mais ce qui lui retourna vraiment l'estomac, ce fut les cris.

Elle entendit quelques larmes mais pire encore, elle entendit –

Une rage, une haine, une violence sans nom.

Des milliers de pourquoi, un _ave maria_ prononcé en hâte entre deux blasphèmes.

Quand Romilda émergea des toilettes, tout était lisse en surface.

En surface. (Deux jeunes femmes qui sortaient d'un fast-food, qui se tenaient par la main, le regard rivé vers l'horizon.)


End file.
